Snippets of Gendry and Arya
by starknakedgendry
Summary: "Nothing's inspiring about seeing a horse-faced little girl." Snippets of of Modern AU Gendry and Arya.


"Why didn't you tell me that your sister's really pretty?"

Arya Stark made a face before looking at her friend. Gendry Waters may be her best friend, but he can be annoying at times too.

"Everybody knows Sansa is pretty."

"But you know that I don't really pay attention, especially not with your brothers around!"

"Whatever. It's your turn now, you douche."

Gendry looked at his cards, looked at Arya, then looked back at the cards.

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"You did! When I wasn't looking!"

"Serves you right when you're ogling at my sister instead of paying attention to the game."

* * *

"You're really the worst student I know, Arya." Gendry said as he leafed through his best friend's text books. "I don't even know if you listen in class or just sit there and daydream."

"Ha! Look who's talking! The only class you have high grades in is shop! And only because Mr. Tyrell throws sleazy glances at you!"

"He does not! Everyone knows Mr. Tyrell is seeing someone!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean Tyrell doesn't make gooey eyes at you!"

"Ha! Speak for yourself! Mr. H'ghar gives you excellent grades in Physics even if you don't even know what happens in class most of the time! He has a crush on you!"

"He does not! Jaqn gives you good grades too."

"But I'm not on a first name basis with him."

"Well, his name _is_ Jaqn!"

Gendry sneered. "You don't hear me calling Mr. Tyrell, Loras."

"Can you both please shut it? I'm trying to study here."

"Sorry, Sansa." Gendry said, looking embarrassed.

Arya made a face at Gendry before addressing Sansa. "Why don't you study in your room?"

"Maybe I will!" Sansa shot back before getting up to leave, carrying an armful of books with her.

Gendry smacked the back of Arya's head. "Why'd you make her leave?"

"What do you care?"

"It's nice to be inspired while studying, you know."

"Am I not inspiring enough for you?" Arya teased.

Gendry sneered. "Nothing's inspiring about seeing a horse-faced little girl."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Hurry up, Hot Pie! The movie's about to start!"

Arya dragged her friend inside the cinema before he could buy more food at the concession stand. "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Hot Pie said, clambering up the steps to keep up.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Hot Pie elbowed Arya and pointed to a couple sitting about two rows down. "Arya, isn't that Gendry down there?"

"Gendry drove out to see his cousins, you dork. He's not here."

"I dunno, Arry…I'm willing to bet my money that it's Gendry down there."

Arya leaned forward to take a look but it was quite dark inside the cinema. "I can't see. It's dark in here, you know."

"Looks like he's out on a date, too."

"Shut up! Gendry's too chicken to ask a girl out. Why don't you try calling him and see if that guy would answer when you make the call."

Arya was pretty confident that the guy sitting two rows below (with a date) is not Gendry. It was on the third ring when Gendry finally picked up.

"Hot Pie." Gendry answered.

Arya and Hot Pie looked at each other. The guy two rows down was holding his phone, answering a call.

It was Gendry.

* * *

"What exactly are we doing, Arry?"

"We're stalking that stupid bull and his stupid date."

"But why are we hiding behind a life-size cardboard standee of Bilbo Baggins?"

"Because we can't be seen, stupid."

They were hiding behind the standee when they saw Gendry walk out of the cinema with his date in tow.

"Uh, Arya…"

"Quiet! And your arm's getting in the way. I can't see!"

"Maybe you should see this."

Hot Pie stepped back to let Arya see better.

"Seven hells!"

Gendry was out on a date with Sansa.

* * *

"Have you talked to Arya lately?"

"No, Hot Pie. I haven't seen her in a while. I don't even know why she's avoiding me."

"Did you even think that it might have something to do with you going out with her sister?"

"What? She knows I've had this crazy crush on her sister for a while now. So what if she saw us at the movies?"

"Dude, you told her you couldn't go with her to the movies because you were going to see your cousins."

"Well…maybe that."

"You are as stupid as Arya calls you to be."

"It's only okay if she calls me stupid."

"Playing favorites, are we? Maybe you just miss her."

"I do."

* * *

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Arya looked up to see Gendry hovering over her. She was lying on the grass of their freshly-mowed lawn. She used to lie there with Gendry and just make out shapes from the clouds. Now she's been doing it on her own.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes, you are. It's been three months, Arya. You haven't answered my calls or texts. Not even my emails."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be busy with my life to be paying attention to yours?"

"Yeah. I can see you're pretty busy staring at the clouds again. May I join you?"

"Wow. So formal. And no."

Gendry lay down anyway.

"You're not only stupid, you're deaf too. I said I don't want you here."

"I've already made myself comfortable."

"Fine. I'm going."

Gendry grabbed her wrist to make her stay.

"I'm not seeing Sansa anymore. Actually, we're not really dating, in the truest sense of the word."

"I don't care."

"I know you do."

"I don't care if you're snogging my sister, okay. I don't care!"

"You don't mean that."

"What's it to you anyway?"

"You're so annoying."

"At least I wasn't sneaking around, going on dates with your brother."

"You know I'm an only child."

"Hypothetically speaking."

"Is this conversation supposed to make sense?"

"Go away."

"Sansa and I weren't really dating."

"You already said that."

"So you were listening."

Arya only snorted in reply. Gendry chuckled.

"Turns out Sansa's only looking for a chauffer to drive her around when she needs to go somewhere. Your sister's a bitch."

"Like I didn't know that?"

Gendry sighed. "Be quiet for a minute."

"Who died and made you king?"

"Robert Baratheon."

Arya raised her brows in question. "Who the hell is Robert Baratheon?"

Gendry rolled his eyes. "Nothing! Just some fictional character from a book I've been reading. He died so only his trueborn son could sit on the Iron Throne…but that's not the point," Gendry gave an exasperated sigh. "You're really annoying."

"I know, right?"

"I like you."

They said it at the same time, but Arya heard him loud and clear. Gendry, on the other hand, was staring at her with a pained expression on his face.

"Is it so painful to admit it? You look like you just swallowed a horse."

"I'd rather swallow a horse than have you say you don't feel the same way."

"How romantic. Watch me while I vomit cheese and rainbows."

"Arya!"

"I like you too, stupid! There!"

"Was it painful to say it out loud?"

"Like swallowing a horse."


End file.
